Destroyed Friendships
by GabiPires
Summary: Inesperadamente, um grupo de garotos se reencontra com um amigo muito antigo, e suas amizades, há muito tempo "destruídas", voltam a se fortalecer, mas entre alguns a amizade vira muito mais do que apenas amizade.
1. First Day at the New Year

Chapter One

POV Louis

Era o primeiro dia de aula do último ano no colégio. Eu não pude deixar de levantar com um sorriso de alívio por parecer que já estava quase no final. Nunca estudei em nenhuma outra escola, passei os últimos doze anos naquele lugar, não que eu esteja reclamando de alguma coisa, já que eu tinha os melhores amigos do mundo inteiro, o dia parecia sorrir para mim hoje.

E claro que só de lembrar a quantidade de novatos com os quais eu poderia aprontar só me deixava mais feliz.

Depois de tomar banho e comer um prato cheio de panquecas com chantilly e uma cereja em cima, minha mãe me deu um demorado abraço e um beijo na bochecha antes que eu pudesse sair correndo pela porta, e me desejou um "boa sorte" no primeiro dia.

Entrei no conversível que meus pais me deram de presente de aniversário, e liguei o rádio, no qual tocava Ramones, e eu fui o caminho inteiro ouvindo. Adorava Ramones, era uma das minhas bandas favoritas, e eu ouvia praticamente o dia inteiro, já que tinha a coleção inteira deles.

Ao parar no semáforo, um garoto aparentemente da minha idade ou um pouco mais novo, de cabelos encaracolados bagunçados caminhava pela calçada ao lado do meu carro, com o olhar vago, um tanto chateado. Ele me olhou enquanto o fitava, e franziu o cenho, voltando a atenção para o seu caminho.

- Fala, Josh – desviei a atenção do garoto, e atendi meu telefone, no viva-voz.

- Lou! Já chegou ao colégio? – ele perguntou, ofegante. Parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona antes de me ligar.

- Ainda não, acabei de sair de casa – respondi, e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Eu perdi o ônibus, estava correndo atrás dele.

- Me ligou para eu te buscar, não é? – perguntei, e ele soltou uma risadinha. – Sem problema – falei, virando a esquina e fechando o garoto que ia atravessar. – Foi mal! – gritei, assim que passei por ele.

POV Zayn

Mais um final de semana tinha acabado, mas esse era o pior de todos: primeiro dia de aula. Já faziam três meses que passara a morar sozinho em um apartamento pequeno não tão longe do Big Ben, desde que tivera uma discussão feia com meus pais e família. Gastei minhas economias de uma vida pra isso, mas no final tudo se resolveu e meus pais me ajudam com algumas contas que eu não consigo pagar.

- Bom dia, gostosão – Perrie começou a beijar o meu pescoço, e eu a afastei. – Nossa, você não costuma me rejeitar assim.

- Há sempre uma vez pra tudo – nós já estávamos saindo fazia um mês, e realmente, nunca a rejeitara nessas semanas, mas me sentia tão cansado da noite passada bebendo, e minha cabeça doía tanto, que não estava a fim de fazer nada além de tomar um banho gelado.

- Eu já estou indo – falou, já vestida, arrumando seu cabelo em frente a um dos maiores espelhos que tinha no apartamento. Eu me levantei vagarosamente, enquanto ela me mandava um beijo e saía pela porta do quarto.

Entrei debaixo do chuveiro, com a cabeça doendo, assim como o meu corpo todo dolorido. Já tinha ficado de ressaca muitas vezes, mas dessa vez alguma coisa me fazia mais confuso do que nunca.

POV Louis

- Você por acaso está me dizendo que viu um garoto na rua e o achou bonito? – Josh me olhava, franzindo o cenho, e segurando o riso.

- Vai, pode rir, mas é verdade – falei, rindo com sua risada.

- Você é gay demais às vezes, Louis – ele falou, e eu me fingi incrédulo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, você sabe.

- Sei o quê? Eu não sou gay! – protestei, e ele riu. – Você me conhece já faz mais de uma década, sabe que eu não sou!

- Louis, você é um dos meus melhores amigos, e eu falo isso com todo o respeito que tenho por você: essas roupas justas no corpo, o seu jeito de falar em algumas situações, o quanto você se preocupa com o seu cabelo...

- Eu só quero ficar bem para...

- E a sua bunda enorme...

- Minha bunda tem o tamanho proporcional para o meu corpo, ouviu? – falei, fazendo bico.

- Ok, _sweetheart_, retiro o que disse, você é muito macho – ele falou, tentando parecer sério, mais caiu na risada. Suspirei pesadamente.

- Isso porque a semana tinha começado bem...

POV Liam

Cheguei ao colégio cinco minutos antes de tocar o sinal, e não tinha encontrado ninguém do meu grupo, então fui para a minha sala. Niall estava no corredor da nossa sala, guardando uns livros e cadernos no armário, e saiu andando para a sala, meio perdido, encarando o chão.

- Niall! – chamei, e ele se virou para me ver, surpreso, e até mesmo meio chateado.

- Ah, e aí Liam – ele falou, desanimado. De todos no nosso grupo, Niall era o meu melhor amigo. Sabíamos todos os segredos um do outro, e tudo um sobre o outro. E eu não suportava vê-lo tão pra baixo, ainda mais que desde que voltara de viagem da Irlanda ele andava estranho e distante.

- Você não parece nada bem, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, correndo até ele e passando meus braços em volta de seus ombros, e caminhamos lentamente por alguns segundos, até ele parar.

- Não é nada que você vá entender Liam. Aliás, não é nada que qualquer um vá entender – ele respondeu, tirando meu braço de seus ombros.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – eu falei, pegando sua mão e o puxando para perto, assim que ele tentava se afastar de mim. – Você sabe muito bem que eu sou a única pessoa que entenderia.

- Eu sei que você entenderia – ele falou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, e eu as limpei com a manga da minha jaqueta.

- Pode me dizer, Nialler – o puxei para um abraço, que ele não recusou.

- Hum, Liam, arranjou um namorado durante as férias? – uma garota sul-coreana, Kim, que todos chamavam de Hyuna por causa de seu sobrenome e que nos conhecia muito bem há muito tempo, passou nos provocando. Eu não pude deixar de olhá-la bem, ela era muito bonita. Todo semestre ela aparecia com o cabelo diferente, e agora estava longo e loiro. Ela sorriu para mim, mostrando que era uma brincadeira, mas era a Hyuna, então nunca saberia.

Niall soltou um muxoxo e se separou de mim, sem dizer mais nada, limpando as lágrimas. Eu me aproximei dele, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Liam, eu só estou tendo uma péssima segunda-feira, vou ficar melhor – ele entrou apressado na sala, e eu o segui, ainda preocupado. Ele se sentou na última carteira da fileira do canto, no lugar mais obscuro da sala, onde ninguém o enxergaria. Exceto eu. Sentei a sua frente, com um sorriso, o que fez o sorrir de canto.

Logo depois, um garoto, provavelmente um novato, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos extremamente verdes, entrou na sala, e todas as garotas ali suspiraram e o fitaram caminhar pela sala e se sentar próximo a mim e Niall. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, como uma cena de um filme.


	2. Miss Rachel, the Teacher

Chapter two

POV Louis

Estacionei o carro quinze minutos depois de pegar Josh, e confesso que ainda estava incomodado com o que ele tinha me dito. Minhas roupas não eram muito justas, eram as que serviam para o meu corpo. Eu não arrumava demais o meu cabelo, ele precisava ser arrumado o tempo todo. E a minha bunda... assim que desci do carro, olhei meu reflexo e fui me virando aos poucos. Ela não era tão grande assim, não é justo.

- Chega Louis – Josh me puxou pelo braço, correndo para dentro da escola. – Vamos Louis, malha esse seu corpo um pouco, estamos atrasados.

- Só vou mais rápido se você disser que a minha bunda é proporcional ao meu corpo – ele revirou os olhos, parando no meio do caminho, e eu cruzei os braços.

- Tomlinson, seu bundudo gostoso, por que ainda não está na aula? – Zayn chegou logo atrás de nós e bateu na minha bunda.

- Por que todos insistem nisso? – suspirei, irritado, e Zayn apertou a minha bochecha.

- Conviva com isso, você tem uma bunda maior do que a de qualquer outra garota gostosa do colégio – falou, me puxando para a sala.

- Com licença, professora – Josh abriu a porta da sala, e a primeira aula era de história, com a professora mais bonita da escola, Rachel. Seus cabelos eram loiros escuros com luzes claras, seus olhos eram cinzas, e seu corpo era perfeitamente definido, sem falar da voz sensual e doce que ela tinha.

- Olá Josh – ela falou e ela passou a mão em seu rosto. – Vá se sentar, por favor.

- Rachel... como foram as suas férias? – Zayn chegou sorrateiramente atrás dela, falando tão sedutoramente que meu coração palpitou. As garotas olharam para ele totalmente sonhadoras, suspirando, e mesmo depois de anos suportando isso, ainda não acreditava como ele conseguia encantá-las assim. É o poder Malik.

- Zayn... – a professora se aproximou dele, passando a mão por seu rosto, então se afastou rapidamente. – Posso ser poucos anos mais velha que você, mas eu não sou outra que vai para a cama com você. E ainda sou a professora, lembra? Srta. Andrews?

- Como quiser, Srta. Andrews – ele falou, se afastando dela e sentando na frente do... do garoto de cabelos encaracolados castanhos que eu vi na rua mais cedo. Ele pareceu me reconhecer, porque ficou me fitando com seus olhos profundamente verdes... que foram ocultados por um Zayn que ainda sorria para a professora, que estava vermelha.

- Ah, Lou, por que está tão sério? – ela perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro, e eu suspirei.

- Ficam falando que a minha bunda é grande, professora – respondi, chateado, e ela riu.

- Sua bunda é totalmente proporcional ao seu corpo, não há com o que se preocupar – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu sorri. Era por isso que eu a adorava, sempre tentava fazer com que todos se sentissem bem.

- Ela não é não, mas eu agradeço o que você falou – me sentei no único lugar vago, em frente ao Liam, na parede. E pude ficar olhando o novato dos olhos verdes durante a aula. Ele parecia estar bem desconfortável enquanto eu o fitava, porque se mexia de vez em quando e me olhava de canto de olho. Eu nem sequer estava prestando atenção na aula de história.

- Louis, menos aí – Liam sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu o fitei.

- O que foi? – perguntei, sem saber do que ele falava.

- Para de encarar o novato, ele deve estar ficando desconfortável com isso – ele respondeu, e eu assenti com um "ah", mas parei de encará-lo.

- Sabe Rachel, ou melhor, Srta. Andrews... – assim que o sinal tocou, Zayn foi até a professora para atazaná-la, como ele sempre fez todos os anos que tivemos aula com ela. – Essa aula foi extremamente interessante – ele se apoio na parede e ficou fitando-a, com um olhar sensual.

- Zayn, obrigada pelo elogio, mesmo sabendo que você não faz ideia do que eu estava falando – ela falou, parando a centímetros do rosto dele. Zayn continuava a olhando da mesma maneira, enquanto ela corava de leve.

- Então, Rachel, que tal se sairmos para tomar um milkshake, um café, ou coisa do tipo depois do seu expediente, hein? – ele perguntou, e ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu adoraria – ela respondeu, e o olhar de Zayn se encheu de esperança. – Mas só se eu estivesse assistindo a aula, e não dando a aula – ela deu dois tapinhas em sua bochecha. – A próxima turma já vai entrar, então, caiam fora – ela falou, com um sorriso doce, e pegou o celular e começou a digitar.

- Não vai rolar, pare de insistir nisso – Liam falou, pousando a mão em seu ombro. Ele seguiu Niall com o olhar, enquanto o irlandês deixava a sala rapidamente. Olhei em volta procurando pelo garoto de olhos verdes, mas ele já havia deixado a sala. – Depois a gente se vê! – e saiu correndo da sala.

- Você se interessou demais por aquele garoto, hein? – Josh falou, e eu o fitei, indiferente.

- Huum, que garoto? – Zayn perguntou, sorrindo e me olhando maliciosamente. – Não sabia desse seu lado, hein, Louis.

- Você também não, Malik – falei, saindo da sala irritado. Eu estava caminhando pelo corredor, a procura da sala da próxima aula, que, logo eu percebi, era dois andares acima.

De longe, pude ver o garoto dos olhos verdes com a mão na cabeça, falando no celular. Ele parecia perturbado. Mas seu perfil era perfeito. Ei, o que eu estou falando? Eu não sou gay, ok? Ele só era bonitinho. Muito bonitinho. Certo, ele era lindo mesmo.

- Ei! – ele exclamou, e silenciou ao me ver. Eu tinha acabo de trombar com ele, quando me perdi nos meus devaneios.

- Me desculpe, eu não te vi aí – falei, suavemente. Certo, agora eu entendi a tal da "voz em certas situações" que Josh falara. – Quer dizer – pigarreei -, você não tem aula agora? Não deveria ficar parado no meio do corredor.

- Eu que te pergunto, pelo que sei você também tem aula agora – ele falou, caminhando em direção a escadaria.

- Noob – falei, apertando o botão do elevador.

POV Niall

Eu não suportaria contar a verdade ao Liam, nem a ninguém mais. A verdade é que eu descobri o que me deixara tão confuso no final do ano, e durante as férias. Claro que eu, Liam, Zayn, Josh e Louis nos encontrávamos para passar a noite em boates, em festas de conhecidos, e tudo o mais, mas nos dois meses que passei na Irlanda, me transformaram em uma outra pessoa.

Quando estava na Irlanda, na cidade onde eu nasci, estivera caminhando por um parque onde encontrara dois conhecidos da família, e os dois andavam de mãos dadas. Acho importante dizer que eram dois garotos, e isso é que me fez mudar. Ao ver os dois, percebi a falta que sentia de Liam, e de como ele era carinhoso com as garotas do colégio, e como ele era sério, mas sabia se divertir quando dava.

E aí eu percebi que eu não só gostava do Liam como um amigo, mas muito mais do que isso. Eu estava com saudades dele. Eu queria ligar para ele. Mas não conseguia. Eu pegava o meu celular, mas o jogava em cima da cama e caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Assim que voltei da Irlanda, ele me ligava praticamente todo dia para saber como eu estava e se eu queria fazer alguma coisa a noite, mas eu não queria encará-lo depois do que passei no meu país natal. Afinal, talvez eu fosse mesmo gay, mas quem garante que Liam também fosse e sentia o mesmo?


	3. His Voice, His Hair

Chapter Three

POV Liam

Segui Niall até o antigo parquinho da escola, onde nós brincávamos há uns oito anos atrás. Ele estava pensativo ao longo do caminho, como se estivesse em outro mundo, e eu não queria interrompê-lo em seja lá o que fosse o que ele estava pensando. Quando chegou ao parquinho, ele parou e ficou encarando os balanços, triste.

- Costumávamos brincar neles, lembra? – parei ao seu lado, com as mãos no bolso, mas não conseguia sorrir de preocupação.

- Lembro – ele falou, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Vai me contar agora o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, e ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu sabia o que vinha pela frente. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre.

Ele assentiu e olhou para os balanços, com um sorriso triste no rosto. Olhei na mesma direção, e me lembrei de como aquele balanço amarelo me fazia feliz em cinco segundos quando era mais novo.

- Você vai me julgar quando eu te contar? – ele perguntou, sem me encarar, e eu o fitei.

- Eu já te julguei alguma vez na vida?

- Bom, teve aquela vez no Halloween do ano passado que eu e os outros queríamos surpreender as garotas com uma chuva de papel higiênico e você...

- Fora isso.

- Também teve a outra vez que o Louis me chamou para colar as portas do banheiro e...

- Certo, mas eu só estava tentando proteger você de uma suspensão.

- Depois das muitas que eu tive?

- É – ele respondeu, e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- E por quê?

- Por quê? – repeti a pergunta, sem saber o que responder.

- Era o que eu imaginava – ele falou, e já estava voltando para a escola, quando eu o segurei.

- Eu não sei por qual motivo vou fazer isso, ok? – eu o puxei para perto de mim, em um abraço apertado, até nossos rostos estarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Liam...? – eu colei meus lábios nos dele em um beijo lento, mas logo me separei dele. Ficamos naquela posição, nos encarando por demorados minutos, que mais se pareceram horas.

POV Zayn

Então Louis não era muito bem quem eu pensava que ele era. Como assim ele era gay e nem me contou? Nós nos conhecemos há tipo uns doze anos, e até agora eu não tinha percebido?

Andando de longe até a próxima sala, dois andares acima, eu vi Louis trombar com o garoto novo, mas não pude ouvir o que um disse para o outro. Enquanto o novato subia pelas escadas e Louis observava cuidadosamente cada passo seu, eu apareci atrás dele, e fiquei olhando para a escadaria até o novato sumir.

- Você está a fim dele ou está só sentindo atração por ele? – perguntei, e ele estremeceu.

- Ai, Malik, não me assusta assim – ele falou, entrando no elevador, e eu o segui.

- Responde logo – insisti.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Você está a fim dele ou está só sentindo atração por ele?

- Eu, a fim de um novato? Fala sério, Zayn. Se fosse uma garota eu até podia estar sentindo atração, mas ele não é – ele respondeu, arrumando o cabelo no espelho do elevador. – Eu sou um homem, e ele é um homem... um homem com olhos lindos... – ele deixou escapar a última frase de sua mente, e eu olhei maliciosamente para ele.

- Olhos lindos? – perguntei, saindo do elevador.

- Esquece isso, por favor – Louis entrou apressadamente na sala de aula, e se sentou em um dos únicos lugares vagos, ao lado do novato.

Era aula de física, com um professor novo que eu acabei não ouvindo o nome. No tédio, eu fiquei encarando cada um na sala. Uma novata, de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, me fitava intensamente, mas eu nem sequer a encarava.

Louis parecia encantado e incomodado com o garoto novo, por isso eu ficara encarando-o a aula inteira. Ele parecia ter ido com a minha cara, porque quando eu sorri para ele, ele retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

O sinal tocou de novo, e eu, ao invés de esperar Louis, logo fui atrás do novato.

- Ei, você – o chamei, e ele se virou na hora.

- Está falando comigo? – ele perguntou, e eu assenti.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Harry – ele respondeu. – Harry Styles.

- Eu sou o Zayn – falei, o cumprimentado. – Zayn Malik. E este é Louis Tomlinson – assim que Louis apareceu ao meu lado, eu o apresentei.

- Prazer – ele falou, cumprimentando Louis sedutoramente. Eu sentia que estava de vela ali, porque com certeza estava rolando um clima entre os dois.

- Nos conhecemos de algum lugar? – Louis perguntou, quando finalmente soltaram as mãos.

- Possivelmente, se você estuda aqui há bastante tempo – Harry respondeu. – Eu estudei aqui há uns dois ou três anos, só por meio ano, depois eu fui pra Paris.

- Você não costumava se misturar, não é? – perguntei, e Harry assentiu.

- Eu sabia que ia morar por um bom tempo em Paris, então eu ficava lendo...

- Você ficava lendo Harry Potter em francês! – Louis falou, e o garoto dos olhos verdes sorriu para ele, que ficou vermelho.

- Eu mesmo – ele riu baixinho.

- Vocês viram o Niall e o Liam? – Josh apareceu. – Não consigo achá-los em lugar algum!

- Josh, este é o Harry – eu o apresentei. – Harry, este é o Josh.

- Prazer.

- Igualmente – Josh falou, piscando para Louis.

POV Louis

Seu nome era Harry Styles, finalmente eu descobrira alguma coisa, mesmo que tivesse sido através de Zayn. Eu estava tão incomodado quando os dois ficaram se olhando na aula que eu tinha vontade de levantar e puxar um dos dois.

- Louis, vamos procurar pelo irlandês e o loirinho, venha – Josh me puxou pra longe de Harry e Zayn, que começaram a conversar, e logo saíram andando para a direção oposta.

- Não gostei disso...

- Você mal conheceu o garoto e já está com ciúmes? Dá um tempo, né Louis – Josh falou, rindo.

- A voz dele é linda – pensei, mas logo percebi que acabei pensando alto demais.

- Liam! – Josh exclamou, ao encontrar Liam e Niall tomando sorvete. – O que vocês estão fazendo? Onde estavam?

- Calma mamãe, fomos tomar sorvete – Liam respondeu, sorrindo para Niall.

- Se o Josh é a mãe, então o Liam é o pai – comecei a rir da cara que os dois fizeram para mim.

- Por favor, nunca mais repita isso – Liam falou, entrando no colégio.


	4. An Explosion Happens

Chapter Four

POV Harry

Logo eu já considerava Zayn um bom amigo. É claro que eu costumava conversar com ele e os amigos de vez em quando, antes de ir para Paris, mas eu nem lembrava de como era divertido falar na minha língua natural.

- Então, quantas línguas você fala? – Zayn me perguntou, durante a aula de química, já que estávamos formando dupla e podíamos conversar tranquilamente.

- Inglês, português, espanhol, francês e italiano – respondi, e ele me olhou surpreso.

- Já morou em tantos lugares assim?

- O emprego do meu pai nos muda muito de lugar, mas já me acostumei.

- E se você tiver que se mudar daqui de novo?

- Eu já tenho idade suficiente para morar sozinho.

- Se você precisar de um lugar pra ficar, eu moro sozinho e tem mais espaço no meu apartamento – Zayn falou, e eu sorri para ele.

- Vai mesmo oferecer o seu apartamento para um estranho ficar? – eu perguntei, e ele assentiu.

- Eu sinto como se eu te conhecesse a muito mais tempo do que te conheço realmente.

~le som de explosão~ - Thomas e Dean! – o professor exclamou, indo até a última mesa da sala. – Era para mudar de laranja para azul, e não causar uma explosão!

- Desculpa aí, professor – um dos garotos, acho que o Thomas, falou.

- Desculpas não aceitas. Eu expliquei o que fazer, mas vocês estavam brincando com os tubos de ensaio, e olha no que deu!

- O meu cabelo! Meu Deus! – uma garota, Melissa, começou a chorar ao se olhar no reflexo do béquer.

- Vamos os dois para a diretoria, agora! – o professor apontou para a porta, e os dois garotos saíram, sem parecerem se sentirem culpados. – Melissa, querida, vá com sua amiga ao banheiro arrumar o cabelo, e os demais, parem tudo o que estão fazendo que eu volto logo.

- Então, se você quiser morar comigo, tudo bem – Zayn continuou. – Mas eu só devo dizer que muitas garotas passam a noite lá.

- Eu não me incomodo – respondi. – A não ser que faça muito barulho.

- Isso eu não posso garantir – ele sorriu malicioso, e começamos a rir.

- Estão todos dispensados da aula de química por certos problemas técnicos – a professora de história apareceu na porta, e todos comemoraram. Depois de todos saírem, Zayn foi falar com ela.

- Rachel – ele falou, sedutoramente, sorrindo para ela.

- Zayn – ela falou, se aproximando dele, e depois se distanciando. Ao meu ver, ela o provocava tanto quanto ele gostava de provocá-la. – Vai pegar as garotas da sua idade, vai.

- Então chega mais – ele falou, e ela riu, corando.

- Já falei que sou quatro anos mais velha.

- Só três, na verdade, e esse é o tipo de idade que dá pra superar, eu sou extremamente compreensivo com mulheres bonitas – ele falou e ela ficou a três centímetros dele.

- Me acha bonita?

- A mais bonita de todas... – ele respondeu e ela rapidamente se afastou.

- Vai encontrar seus amigos, garoto, eu tenho que trancar a sala – ela falou, procurando a chave da sala na mesa do professor.

- Vamos logo, Zayn – puxei-o para fora, porque senão ele não saia de jeito nenhum. – Pelo jeito, se eu for morar com você, vou encontrar a professora no seu apartamento.

- Muito engraçado – ele falou, fingindo uma risada. – Ela me deixa maluco!

-Morar junto? – Louis, o garoto estranho de olhos azuis, apareceu de repente atrás de nós. – Você e Zayn?

- Algum problema, Lou? – Zayn perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente, e foi assim que eu me perdi.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, e Louis me olhou, meio perturbado.

POV Liam

- Quer dizer que você não se importa mesmo? – Niall me perguntava pela décima vez a mesma coisa. Certo, então, há cerca de uma hora, eu tinha beijado meu melhor amigo por não saber como responder uma pergunta.

Depois ficou tudo mais tenso, conforme ele me contava. Ele me falou que não era quem ele era há anos atrás, que estava diferente, mas foi só isso. Não tocamos no assunto do beijo em momento algum, mas se ele sorriu depois, estava tudo ótimo.

- Liam, meu amor! – Danielle gritou do outro lado do corredor, e veio correndo o mais rápido que conseguia usando salto, e me beijou. Depois de ter beijado Niall, eu nem me empolgava mais para beijar minha namorada, e por mais estranho que isso pareça, acho que o irlandês ficaria chateado em vê-la ali.

- Princesa – eu falei, segurando sua mão.

- Isso mesmo, você é o príncipe e eu sou a princesa – ela falou, sorrindo.

- Dani, vamos logo, preciso fazer compras – Eleanor apareceu logo atrás dela. – Ah, olá Liam, por acaso viu o meu namorado por aí?

- Eu o encontrei algumas vezes hoje – respondi, pensativo. – Acho que ele está com Zayn e um novato que ele já conhecia.

- Bom, nós vamos fazer compras, se o encontrar, diga a ele que eu vou até a casa dele hoje – ela falou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Tenho uma surpresinha para ele.

- Vai matar aula? – eu ignorei Eleanor e me virei para Danielle, que assentiu secamente.

- Ela é minha amiga, ela me pediu, eu preciso fazer isso – ela falou, e me beijou na bochecha. – Depois conversamos – e as duas saíram andando em direção à saída da escola. Eu gostava de ter Danielle como amiga, antes de começarmos a namorar. Diferente de Eleanor, Danielle não era cheia de se arrumar, usar salto, saia curta, e roupas decotadas que marcavam o corpo "com estilo". Ela fazia isso por sua melhor amiga, que ela conhece desde que ela se lembra, como ela me diz.

Eu não acho certo ela agir como ela não é pela amiga, mas se essa é a melhor decisão que ela tomou, eu não podia julgá-la.

POV Louis

Não conseguia acreditar que Zayn e Harry morariam juntos. Simplesmente não conseguia. E os dois se davam tão bem juntos, que eu ficava com ciúmes. Durante o almoço, eles riam com as piadinhas de Zayn, e eu, que não estava com fome, ficava encarando os dois enquanto se divertiam.

- Vai, Lou, dá uma risadinha pelo menos – Zayn falou, e eu o fitei, indiferente.

- Por que você está tão sério, Louis? – Harry perguntou, e eu dei de ombros, sem responder nada.

- Louis – Liam chegou e se sentou ao meu lado. – Eu encontrei Eleanor agora pouco, ela falou que vai passar na sua casa a noite. Ela tem uma surpresinha pra você.

- Eleanor? – Harry perguntou, e Zayn deu de ombros, falando que era a minha namorada.

- Ela foi fazer compras? – perguntei, e Liam assentiu, pegando uma batata do prato de Niall. – Ah, é sempre assim.

- Sempre assim o quê? – Harry perguntou outra vez, totalmente perdido.

- Sempre que ela faz compras ela se anima, sabe, aí eu que tenho que aguentar – respondi, e ele assentiu.

- Ou seja, todo dia? – Liam perguntou.

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Eu aguentaria a Eleanor por você – Zayn falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mesmo que ela seja insuportável, ela ainda é minha namorada, ok?

- Foi mal – falou, sem parecer se sentir culpado.


	5. The First Flashback

Chapter Five

_Bem mais tarde naquele mesmo dia..._

POV Louis

Eu não parava de pensar que Harry estava com Zayn em seu apartamento, jogando videogame. Pelo menos eu estaria aliviado se fosse só jogar videogame. E Eleanor ainda iria em casa, justo em um dia que eu não estava no clima, mas ela conseguia isso. Ela é como uma sereia. Te encanta e você nem percebe o que está acontecendo.

E eu morava sozinho, pra variar, não tinha como escapar disso dizendo que meus pais estavam em casa, porque eles não estavam. Ouvi três batidas na porta, e já até sabia.

- Entra! – gritei, e ela abriu a porta. Estava com um vestido rosa solto no corpo, de salto alto, como de costume, e seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Olá, amor – ela falou, docemente, entrando e fechando a porta. Ela tirou os sapatos e caminhou até o sofá onde eu estava deitado como se estivesse flutuando, e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, só estou um pouco cansado mesmo – falei, e ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ótimo – ela se levantou e me puxou até o meu quarto. Depois disso eu já até sabia como iria ser. Ela me empurrou na cama, e lentamente desceu seu vestido lentamente, revelando seu corpo bem definido.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – falei, puxando-a para a cama.

POV Zayn

- Eu não acredito que você ganhou de mim! – falei, assim que Harry me venceu no antigo Street Fight.

- Mais uma vez, considere isso porque é importante – Harry falou, rindo da minha cara.

- Não é possível, ninguém nunca ganhou de mim – falei, colocando o controle de lado.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo, Zayn – ele deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro, ainda rindo. Por um instante, uma imagem de várias crianças veio na minha mente.

_Flashback on_

_Uma daquelas crianças era eu, sem dúvida. Liam estava lá, assim como Niall, Louis e Josh, e um garoto de cabelos encaracolados, que só podia ser Harry, por causa do olhar. Mas parecia ter sido há muito tempo. Tínhamos cinco anos, no máximo seis, com certeza._

_- É a sua vez, Hazza – Louis falou para Harry, que suspirou._

_- Eu odeio isso, sabia? – ele falou, indo até uma parede extensa e alta, pintada de branco._

_- Conta logo e para de reclamar – eu falei, rindo. Harry se virou para a parede e começou a contar "um, dois, três,..." e todos saíram correndo para se esconder. Liam e Niall correram juntos, então se separaram e cada um foi para um lado. Josh se escondeu atrás de uma grande árvore, Louis correu para uma escadaria, e eu fiquei atrás da parede onde Harry estava contando._

_- Trinta! Aí vou eu! – ele gritou, e se virou. Olhou para todos os lados do pátio e do parquinho. Por um mísero segundo, ele olhou na minha direção e começou a rir, então colocou a mão na parede. – Zayn, já era, pode sair de trás da parede – ele falou, e eu me revelei, rindo também._

_- Tem visão de Raio X? – perguntei, sentando em um dos bancos do pátio, enquanto ele continuava andando a procura dos outros._

_- Alguém sempre se esconde ali – ele falou, como se fosse óbvio. – E eu vi um pedaço da sua jaqueta - ele apontou para mim, e foi até a escadaria onde Louis estava. Ele parou e olhou em volta, e saiu correndo até a parede no mesmo momento em que Liam tentava chegar à mesma. – Liam! – gritou, ofegante, e Liam se sentou ao meu lado._

_- Você corre mais do que qualquer um de nós – Liam reclamou, e olhou para onde Josh estava. Logo Harry foi para um lado, e Niall apareceu correndo o máximo que podia na tentativa de atravessar o pátio e chegar à parede._

_- Niall – Harry gritou, antes que Niall conseguisse sequer chegar à metade do pátio._

_- Cansei – ele se jogou em cima de mim e Liam, mas depois se sentou normalmente no banco. Harry olhou em volta, e foi novamente em direção a escadaria. Ouvi ele começar a rir, e logo Josh saía correndo de trás da árvore. _

_- Não! – Harry tentou chegar à parede, mas Josh foi mais rápido._

_- Salvo! – ele gritou, triunfadoramente, e nós o fitamos._

_- Por que não salvou a gente? – Liam perguntou, e ele deu de ombros._

_- Se vocês fossem espertos teriam se salvado já – ele falou, sentando encostado na parede._

_- Louis – Harry caminhou até a parede e colocou a mão nela, sentando ao lado de Josh. Louis apareceu, sendo o único que não parecia cansado._

_- Ah, vocês estão todos suados – ele falou, se sentando quase ao lado do Harry._

_- Vem cá, Louis, você merece um abraço – Harry falou, puxando Louis para um abraço._

_- Para Hazza, foi o Josh que ganhou, abraça ele – Louis falou, tentando se soltar do abraço de Harry, mas não conseguia._

_- Eu abraço o Josh então – Harry retrucou, soltando Louis e abraçando Josh._

_Flashback off_

- Zayn! – Harry me balançava, gritando meu nome, e eu o fitei.

- O que foi? – perguntei, assustado.

- Você saiu do ar de repente. O que aconteceu? – Harry estava praticamente em cima de mim. Não que eu estivesse incomodado com isso.

- Eu tive um... sei lá, um sonho, um flashback de quando eu era pequeno – respondi, e ele apertou a minha bochecha.

- Que bonitinho – ele falou, rindo. – Sobre o quê?

- Você estava lá, junto com os outros – falei, colocando a mão na cabeça assim que comecei a sentir dor. – A gente estava brincando de esconde-esconde, e depois você abraçava o Louis...

- Acha que foi uma lembrança? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não sei, o que você acha? – perguntei, e o olhar de Harry ficou vago. – Você se lembra disso?

- Eu não tenho muitas lembranças de quando era pequeno – ele respondeu, se afastando de mim e sentando no chão. – Minha mãe me disse que eu sofri um acidente quando era pequeno, e isso causou perda de memória.

- Mas você não se lembra de nada mesmo? – perguntei, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- De vez em quando eu tenho alguns flashbacks da minha infância, mas nunca uma lembrança completa – ele deu de ombros.

- Ajuda se eu contar o que eu lembrei? Tenho certeza que você estava lá – falei, e ele balançou a cabeça, incerto.

- É melhor eu ir para casa, senão meus pais vão ficar preocupados – ele falou, olhando o relógio do celular. – Três chamadas perdidas – ele leu, rindo.

- Da sua mãe?

- É.

- Não é um bom sinal.

- Não mesmo – nós rimos, e eu lhe dei um abraço.

- Considere se mudar pra cá, seria bom ter uma companhia que não fosse, bem, você sabe, uma garota – falei, e ele assentiu.

- Pode deixar – ele já chamava o elevador, e me olhou uma última vez. – Até amanhã!

- Até!


	6. He don't want to tell the truth

Chapter Six

POV Harry

Os dias começaram a se passar mais rápido desde que comecei a andar com Zayn, Liam, Niall, Josh, e, bem, com Louis também, embora ele me parecesse me evitar de vez em quando. Um mês já havia passado desde que as aulas começaram, e acabávamos de entrar no mês de Outubro.

Com o Halloween a quatro semanas de começar, estava claro que muita gente estava empolgada para tal dia. O colégio faria um baile à fantasia, como todo ano, para os alunos e alunas do último ano, e o comitê de festas já tinha praticamente tudo organizado. Uma das garotas mais populares do colégio, Kim, cujo apelido era Hyuna, era a líder do comitê e parecia mais do que ansiosa para o dia do baile.

E claro, o festival anual de Halloween logo começaria a ser preparado na cidade também. Desde que me mudei para Paris, sentia saudades desse festival, no qual eu ia com meus pais, e me divertia com meus amigos todo ano, desde pequeno. Os festivais dos outros países não se comparavam ao de Londres, e talvez só o dos Estados Unidos conseguisse ser um pouco melhor.

- Puxa, esse Halloween vai ser ótimo – Zayn falava, cheio de expectativa, enquanto olhava para Hyuna, que estava sentada conversando com as amigas.

- Claro que só vai ser ótimo se você pegar a coreana do colégio – Liam falou, enquanto lia um dos livros de Harry Potter.

- Pra sua informação, Liam, vai ser legal mesmo se eu não pegar uma garota – ele retrucou, enquanto colocava uma uva na boca. – Eu não sou mais o mesmo de antes, ok? Sou a prova viva de que pessoas podem mudar.

- E o que te fez mudar? – Liam perguntou, fechando o livro. Zayn me olhou tão disfarçadamente que provavelmente todos no refeitório tinham percebido.

- Hum, alguém está apaixonado nessa mesa – Josh falou, rindo.

- Por favor, o único apaixonado aqui é o Louis pela sua namorada – Zayn falou, rindo. Todos sabiam que Louis estava mais do que cansado de Eleanor, mas não conseguia terminar com ela.

- Nossa, sou tão apaixonado por ela... – ele falou, irônico, revirando os olhos, e todos rimos.

- Então esse é o novato de quem todas as garotas estão comentando? – Eleanor apareceu segundos depois, se apoiando na mesa, e me fitando com indiferença.

- Elas estão? – perguntei, confuso.

- É, parece que é só pela aparência mesmo – ela falou, e uma garota de cabelos escuros cacheados, presos em um rabo de cavalo apareceu por trás. Diferente de outras garotas, essa não usava salto, nem roupas curtas, justas e decotadas (como Eleanor). Ela usava calça jeans rasgada, coturnos e uma camiseta larga no corpo.

- Olá, Harry – ela falou, entrando na frente de Eleanor.

- Olá – respondi, sorrindo para ela, e seus olhos azuis pareceram brilhar. – Desculpa perguntar, mas como sabe o meu nome?

- Todos sabem – ela sorriu. – A propósito, meu nome é Drew.

- Prazer – falei, e ela suspirou.

- Então, você não tem namorada, não é? – ela perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça. – Você gostaria de ir ao cinema hoje à noite?

- Claro, seria uma honra – respondi, e ela olhou para Zayn e Josh.

- Vocês gostariam de ir? Tenho duas amigas solteiras e lindas – ela falou, e os dois concordaram. – Nos vemos a noite, então – ela falou, e se afastou.

- Afe, como você pode sair com _essazinha_? – Eleanor me perguntou, incrédula, olhando para Drew, que andava na direção de duas outras garotas, que assentiram, e depois as três saíram andando. Certo, eu poderia ter dado centenas de respostas, mas preferi ficar em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, ela bufou e olhou para Louis.

- Amor, que tal então se você for hoje à noite à minha casa... – ela falou, passando a mão em seu braço, tentando parecer sexy, mas Louis apenas suspirou pesadamente, e assentiu, como se tivesse aceitado apenas para Eleanor ir embora.

- Nossa, quanto interesse na sua namorada – Josh comentou, e todos começamos a rir.

- E você, Zayn? – Liam perguntou. Nem percebi, mas ele fechou o livro assim que Eleanor apareceu na mesa.

- O que tem eu? – ele perguntou, parecendo não entender.

- Uma garota chamou você pra sair também, vai ser um encontro triplo.

- Ela também chamou o Josh, por que não fala isso pra ele?

- Porque você, Zayn Malik, não demonstrou nenhuma animação. Isso podia ser esperado do Josh, não de você – Niall respondeu no lugar de Liam.

- Ah, eu tenho que ir – Zayn se levantou rápido e saiu do refeitório. Todos nos entreolhamos, e demos de ombros.

- Melhor irmos também, Louis, temos aula de física agora – falei, e Louis assentiu. Nos despedimos dos três que ficaram na mesa, e seguimos para a escadaria do corredor, subindo para o segundo andar.

Louis não falou uma palavra durante o caminho até a sala de física, o que eu estranhei, e até me preocupei um pouco, pra falar a verdade. Louis normalmente gostava de conversar, mas andava distante, principalmente quando eu estava junto com ele. Nos sentamos eu na última mesa, e ele a minha frente, como sempre.

O professor Ronald entrou na sala, animado, como sempre. Eu não gostava de física. Não entendia como alguém podia gostar tanto de física, mas ele ficava totalmente empolgado para dar aula, não importa o dia, nem o horário. Seus cabelos loiros estavam meio espetados, o que fazia parecer que tinha levado um choque.

- Bom dia! – ele gritou, esperando a mesma empolgação, mas a maioria parecia estar em outro mundo. – Em um dia lindo como esse - Ps.: chovia lá fora -, como podem estar desse jeito? Nunca vou entendê-los! – ele pegou um livro, e começou a passar exercícios no quadro.

- Ah, professor, mais exercícios? Só fazemos isso! – um garoto falou, e o professor começou a rir.

- É mesmo! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu quero que me entreguem no final da aula – ele falou, ainda rindo, enquanto todos os alunos fizeram um "Aah" em uníssono. – Em dupla, vocês escolhem com quem se sentar, mas ambos devem me entregar – e continuou passando os exercícios no quadro. Todos os alunos se sentaram ao lado de seus amigos, menos eu, que hesitei em sentar ao lado de Louis.

- A menos que queira fazer sozinho ou com outra pessoa – ele falou, com um sorriso de canto, ao se virar para mim, que no mesmo minuto sentei ao seu lado, com um sorriso. Depois disso, abaixou a cabeça novamente e começou a copiar os exercícios.

- Lou – falei, depois de 15 minutos em silêncio, tentando me concentrar para copiar também. Ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou, com o olhar meio vago, e eu franzi o cenho. – Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu não tenho problema algum – ele respondeu, e eu suspirei.

- Então por que está me evitando?

- Não estou te evitando!

- Mas é o que parece! – eu falei, e ele ficou em silêncio.

POV Louis

- Mas é o que parece! – Harry falou, e eu percebi que ali não tinha mais como evitar essa conversa. Sim, eu estava o evitando. Eu não gostava de admitir que só o evitava porque ele e Zayn quando se juntavam, não se desgrudavam. Não, isso não era ciúme.

- Eu não estou te evitando, Hazza, é só que... – e eu parei de repente. Tive um flashback de quando eu era pequeno, onde eu só aparecia rindo com Harry. Balancei a cabeça. Alucinações acontecem, eu nem mesmo conhecia Harry quando era pequeno, eu o conheci antes de ir pra França, alguns anos atrás.

- Você me chamou de Hazza? – ele me perguntou, pensativo e confuso, como se reconhecesse o apelido.

- Acho que sim... – respondi, com incerteza.

- De onde tirou isso? – eu dei de ombros, afinal, não sabia. – Certo, mas vai me responder por que está me evitando?

- Eu não estou te evitando – respondi, e comecei a fazer os exercícios. Eram duas aulas de física, ou seja, tempo suficiente para Harry continuar me questionando sobre minhas atitudes. – Então, você está morando mesmo com o Zayn? – perguntei. Eu sabia que ele estava, mas ainda não tinha ouvido de sua própria boca.

- Estou, mas... – ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas o professor nos interrompeu, falando para nos concentrarmos nos exercícios.


	7. Zayn and Louis are acting weird

Chapter Seven

Liam POV

Zayn saíra correndo da mesa do refeitório o mais rápido que pôde, e já estava agindo estranho daquela maneira há um bom tempo. Outro que estava anormal era Louis, que parecia evitar alguns de nós de vez em quando. Bom, ele e Harry saíram para a aula de física, enquanto eu, Niall e Josh continuamos sentados na mesa, afinal o sinal ainda nem havia batido.

- Que estranho... – Josh comentou, e eu assenti.

- O Zayn e o Louis estão desse jeito desde o começo do ano – Niall falou.

- Seja qual for o problema de ambos, Harry com certeza vai questioná-los, afinal, ele mora com Zayn – falei, e Josh deu de ombros.

- Como tem tanta certeza que vai perguntar o que está acontecendo para o Louis? – ele me perguntou.

- Eles têm duas aulas de física juntos agora, duvido que nem toquem no assunto – respondi. – Ele questiona bastante, parece sempre estar confuso.

- Mas ele é legal – Niall falou, inocentemente, mordendo uma barra de chocolate. Eu o fitei por alguns segundos. Há um mês, para escapar de uma pergunta que não fazia ideia de como responder, eu o beijei. Claro que não parou por aí.

Eu aceitava completamente sua opção sexual, e mesmo sabendo o que ele sentia por mim, eu não podia trocar Danielle por ele. Quero dizer, eu já estava com ela há um bom tempo, eu gostava dela, e tudo o mais, mas toda essa história de namorar meu melhor amigo não entrava em minha cabeça. Ele também aceitava a minha decisão, mas de vez em quando, nós "ficávamos" escondidos. Eu achava que dessa maneira, eu conseguiria entender meus sentimentos, mas tudo parecia cada vez mais enrolado.

- Você não concorda Liam? – ele me perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- O quê? – perguntei, confuso, e ele suspirou.

- Você não acha que o Harry é a razão para Louis e Zayn ficarem estranhos? – ele repetiu a pergunta, e eu olhei para o horizonte, pensativo.

E se Louis e Zayn estivessem como eu, indecisos? E se eles sentissem algo mais por alguém, ou seja, Harry, e isso afastava Louis e aproximava Zayn? Essa seria uma explicação simples para ambos agirem estranhos em certas situações. Mas Zayn era o mais pegador da escola! Como, logo agora, ele iria se apaixonar por um garoto? O Louis, bem, não querendo falar mal, mas eu poderia entendê-lo. Fui tirado novamente dos meus pensamentos, quando o sinal bateu.

Zayn POV

Eu sei que não devia ter saído correndo daquele jeito, mas eu não saberia responder qualquer piada sem graça que viesse à tona. É verdade que eu aceitei só para não deixar Harry sozinho, ou mesmo Josh, não fora nem por interesse de conhecer as amigas. Quando eu digo que mudei, eu mudei mesmo. Agora eu gostava de passar mais tempo com Harry, ou com Liam, do que com qualquer outra garota. Eles me acalmavam mais do que qualquer um conseguiria. Acho que até demais.

Mas eu não iria evitá-los só por estar com sentimentos _estranhos_ pelos dois. Não que nem o Louis. Provavelmente eu fora o único que percebera o porquê de ele estar estranho daquele jeito. Claro que minhas suspeitas podem estar erradas, mas ele só evitava o Harry. E quando eu estava com Harry, ele desviava de nós mesmo que estivesse um corredor lotado entre nós.

Infelizmente, eu acho que entendo. Se for o que eu penso, ele evita Harry porque tem medo de fazer algo "errado", talvez por causa da namorada, o que eu duvido, ou mesmo por pensar tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer.

- Zayn, você está bem? – então eu a vi. Rachel, a professora de história, me segurou no meio do caminho. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, e só a vendo, eu saí deles. Seus olhos cinzas pareciam tempestades, e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança.

- Estou – respondi. – Estou sim.

- Não parece – ela comentou, arrumando um fio de cabelo e colocando-o atrás da orelha. – Você que conversar? Acho que está precisando.

- Eu adoraria, mas não é algo que eu esteja pronto para dizer em voz alta – falei, com um suspiro, e ela assentiu.

- Se precisar mesmo conversar com alguém, me procure pela escola, ou na sala dos professores – ela falou, e com um sorriso, continuou andando. Eu fiquei olhando-a desaparecer numa multidão de alunos do primeiro ano que trocava de aula. Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por ela, mas sempre que eu pensava nisso, me parecia errado. Quer dizer, menos errado do que Harry e Liam. Eu gostaria mesmo de conversar com ela, mas e se depois ela passasse a me estranhar, ou até a me evitar?

Balancei a cabeça, e continuei andando sem rumo, até encontrar Harry e Louis andando em silêncio, mas juntos. Eu não gostaria de incomodá-los, estavam indo para a aula de física. Dessa vez, eu não iria incomodar mesmo, apesar de estarem em silêncio, ambos pareciam felizes com a presença um do outro, o que eu achei estranho, mas mesmo assim continuei andando.

- Olá, Zayn – Kim apareceu, sorridente como sempre, e eu me obriguei a sorrir em resposta. – Você não parece bem, nós vimos você sair rápido do refeitório, e achei melhor te procurar. Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa?

- Eu... – hesitei por alguns segundos. Justo ela? Eu não diria nada, então me surgiu uma ideia. – Quer sair hoje à noite?

- Claro, eu adoraria. Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou, parecendo ansiosa.

- Eu te pego na sua casa mais tarde. Vai ser surpresa – falei, e ela assentiu.

- Então, até mais tarde – ela me mandou um beijinho, e continuou seu caminho. Eu não acreditei que faria mesmo o que estava pensando, e só confundir mais ainda minha cabeça.

POV Harry

Saímos da aula de física, exaustos com tantos exercícios, mas desde que o professor nos interrompeu, eu e Louis não conversamos mais, o que me pareceu injusto. Louis andava ao meu lado, quieto.

- Ei, Harry! – Drew apareceu correndo atrás de mim, e Louis pareceu que ia continuar andando, mas eu segurei seu braço, e ele me encarou, incrédulo. – Só para avisar, nós nos encontramos no cinema as 19:00, ok?

- Ok – sorri para ela, que corou levemente, e com um sorriso, continuou andando.

- Dá pra me soltar ou está difícil? – Louis perguntou, quando finalmente eu decidi soltá-lo. – Por que raios você fez isso?

- Porque senão você ia sair andando e eu sei muito bem que não conseguiria te encontrar mais – respondi, e continuamos andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Vai me falar por que está querendo me evitar agora?

- Eu já disse que não estou te evitando! – ele respondeu, irritado, e eu sorri. – Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou, me fitando.

- Hã, nada – respondi. A verdade é que o Louis ficava engraçado quando estava bravo, mas eu não diria isso a menos que quisesse que ele explodisse comigo no meio de um corredor lotado. Sim, eu tenho limites. De vez em quando. – Vai, Louis, eu não aguento mais isso!

- Eu é que não aguento mais! – ele parecia cada vez mais irritado. Eu me lembrei do primeiro dia de aula, no qual ele ficou me fitando sem parar, até Liam chamar sua atenção. Depois foi a vez de Zayn, mas com ele eu não me incomodei tanto assim, e depois ficamos amigos.

- Não aguenta o quê? – eu perguntei, na esperança de ele falar sem querer.

- O mesmo que você! – respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Espera um minuto – ele parou, descruzou os braços, e me olhou pensativo. – O que você não aguenta mais?

- Você ficar me evitando e não responder as minhas perguntas – eu respondi, e ele assentiu, e continuou andando. – Lou! – eu o chamei, e toquei seu ombro. Por estranho que pareça, tive um flashback.

_Flashback on_

_Estávamos todos em uma casa grande, bem rústica, arrumada e perfumada. Louis e Zayn, com certeza eram eles, discutiam e ficavam jogando almofadas um no outro, em cima de vários colchões espalhados pelo grande quarto onde eu estava parado, em cima de um colchão, segurando meu travesseiro._

_- Ah, vovó, você falou que teria biscoitos! – Liam falou, com cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança, e uma senhora, de mais ou menos 50 e poucos anos, riu e afagou o cabelo do neto._

_- Liam, já falei que amanhã vão ter biscoitos quentinhos no café – ela falou, e ele sorriu, entrando na brincadeira de Louis e Zayn, mas jogando uma almofada em mim._

_- Ei! – exclamei, levantando com dificuldade, por ter sido pego de surpresa._

_- Comportem-se vocês todos – a avó do Liam falou, tentando parecer brava, mas com um sorriso leve no rosto._

_- Olá para todos – eu me lembrava dela, era a tia de Liam, a caçula de sua mãe._

_- Tia! – ele correu para abraçá-la, assim como todos nós. Eu me lembro de todos a adorarmos._

_- Então, vão querer assistir que filme? – ela perguntou, e claro, Liam se pronunciou primeiro:_

_- Toy Story! – ele falou, animado, mas todos nós concordamos. Enquanto ela colocava o filme, Louis veio correndo e pulou em cima de mim. No mesmo segundo, uma almofada passou por cima de nossas cabeças._

_- Você nunca vai me pegar, Zayn! – ele gritou, rindo e se sentando ao meu lado. Eu me sentia meio tonto, mas acertei meu travesseiro em Louis. – Ai! Hazza! – e ele pulou em cima de mim novamente._

_- Sai de cima de mim, Boo! – ah, eu me lembrava daquele apelido. Em algum lugar da minha cabeça, eu sei que gostaria de chamar Louis assim, por razões que eu desconheço._

_- Zayn, sai de cima dele! – Niall apareceu correndo e pulou em cima de Zayn, que ia jogar uma almofada em Liam, que estava de costas para ele, olhando esperançoso para a televisão, esperando o filme começar._

_- Certo, todos se sentem aqui para assistir o filme sem parecer um bando de animais enlouquecidos – eu não teria entendido aquilo, mas todos nós nos sentamos como a tia de Liam mandara. Liam foi o que sentara mais perto da televisão, mas Niall o puxou._

_Estavam sentados Louis, eu, Zayn, Liam e Niall. Josh não estava lá, e alguma coisa me fazia pensar que ele devia. Eu e Liam fomos os únicos que assistimos até o final. Niall caíra no sono abraçando seu travesseiro. Zayn e Louis dormiam em cima de mim, mas logo que Liam desligou a televisão, ele deitou em cima dele, ficando apenas Louis em cima de mim._

_Flashback off_

- Harry, me responde logo, está começando a me assustar – Louis me fitava, preocupado.

- O que? – eu perguntei, me sentando em um banco próximo.

- Ah, você respondeu – ele me abraçou por cinco segundos e depois me soltou. – Quer dizer, você apagou por uns... três minutos! – ele falou, olhando o horário em seu relógio.

- Eu... – hesitei. Um flashback? Aliás, outro flashback de quando eu era criança? Eles estavam cada vez mais frequentes desde que me reunira com os caras há um mês. Sem dúvida, nós éramos muito unidos quando pequenos, mas depois daquele acidente, não passara a me lembrar de mais nada. Será que eles se lembravam? Há um mês, Zayn teve um flashback, pelo que eu me lembro, e não parecia reconhecer aquela lembrança também.

- Harry, você está me assustando! Fale uma frase completa – ele falava, me fitando com atenção. Nós, provavelmente, éramos melhores amigos quando pequenos, então por que ele estava estranho daquele jeito agora?

- Lou, você tem alguma lembrança de infância? – perguntei, e ele franziu o cenho.

- Você está doido? – ele perguntou, mas depois suspirou, parecendo melhor responder. – Tenho algumas, a maioria vem quando eu estou dormindo.

- E você sabe por quê?

- Minha mãe disse que eu sofri um acidente com algumas outras crianças durante uma excursão, e todos nós meio que perdemos um pedaço da memória que aparentemente nunca mais se reconstituiria.

- Você se lembra dessas crianças? – perguntei, e ele deu de ombros.

- Você, Zayn, Niall e Liam – ele respondeu, meio estranho. – E Josh também.

- Eu também? – ele assentiu. Então agora eu tinha 100% de certeza que as outras crianças das minhas lembranças eram os mesmos.


	8. Some accidents should be forgotten

Chapter Eight

POV Louis

Harry ficou surpreso com o que eu contara sobre o acidente. Eu provavelmente me lembro mais do que qualquer um deles da nossa infância, já que, segundo o médico, eu tinha sofrido menos durante o acidente. Já do acidente em si, eu não me lembro muito bem, e algumas das lembranças estavam confusas, mas ainda assim, dava para perceber que, se eu conversasse com os caras sobre isso, eles ficariam perdidos.

Quando Harry apagou durante três minutos, eu fiquei assustado. Claro que no começo achei que ele estava brincando, mas depois de um minuto ficou claro que não era brincadeira. Mais dois minutos se passaram, quando ele balançou a cabeça e me fitou, confuso. Depois da sequência de perguntas, ele me contou que teve um flashback.

E foi de um dia que eu me lembrava bem. _Nossos pais e mães, que assim como nós, eram bons amigos, iriam a um baile de alguma coisa que até hoje eu não sei do que era, e nos deixaram na casa da avó de Liam. Josh não foi, porque estava com catapora, e a mãe dele se recusava a deixá-lo por uma noite, e achava que seria melhor não ficar expondo-o a outras crianças._

_Por algum motivo, eu começara uma guerra de almofadas com Zayn. Liam falava para a avó que queria comer biscoitos, e Niall estava em um canto chupando um pirulito. Harry era o mais alheio da brincadeira. Ele observava o que Liam estava fazendo, até que o mesmo pegou uma almofada e jogou nele. A tia de Liam chegou para colocar um filme para assistirmos, e claro que era Toy Story._

_Nesse meio tempo, eu corri até Harry, e quando vi que Zayn ia jogar uma almofada em nós, eu pulei em cima dele, fazendo-o cair, e a almofada passou por cima de nossas cabeças. Eu me sentei, rindo, e Harry me acertou com o travesseiro, e eu pulei em cima dele outra vez. _

_Quando o filme começou, nós nos sentamos, e eu me lembro de ser o segundo a cair no sono, encostado em Harry. Eu me lembro de por muito tempo, sempre que assistíamos filmes juntos, eu adormecia em cima dele, até que ele se mudou de Londres depois do acidente._

E eu tive que explicar algumas coisas para ele, como o porquê de eu ter pulado em cima dele a primeira vez, e outras coisas bobas, que ele parecia gostar de ouvir. Como eu era o que mais lembrava, ele me pediu pra contar outras coisas, que, pela cara que ele fazia, ele se lembrava enquanto eu contava.

- E nada do acidente? – ele perguntou, esperançoso, mas nenhum de nós nos lembrávamos daquele fatídico dia, e nem mesmo nossas mães pareciam querer falar sobre aquilo, então fugiam do assunto.

- Nada. Só me lembro de quando acordei no hospital – respondi. Eu fui o primeiro a acordar, pelo que me disseram. Estavam dois de nós em cada quarto, e era madrugada. Eu olhei para a cama ao lado, e vi Harry dormindo serenamente. - Nós tínhamos mais ou menos 12 anos na época.

- Doze? – ele me perguntou.

- Você foi embora um dia depois de mim – falei. – Quando acordei, você ainda dormia, e acordou no dia seguinte. Pelo o que eu sei, dois dias depois, seus pais se mudaram para algum lugar na Itália.

- Ei, vocês dois, e a aula? – eu nem tinha percebido, mas todos já tinham entrado. Josh veio rindo até nós.

- Você também devia estar na aula – Harry falou.

- Eu estou indo para a diretoria – ele falou, dando de ombros. – Explodi um béquer sem querer na aula de química. Mas e vocês, estão fazendo o que fora da sala? – ele sorriu maliciosamente, e percebi Harry revirando os olhos.

- Louis estava me contando do acidente – ele respondeu.

- De novo essa história? Por que não deixa isso de lado? – Josh perguntou, e eu suspirei.

- Você também está envolvido nisso, por que não se interessa pelo menos um pouco?

- Por que eu não quero me lembrar de algo que me fez acordar em um hospital! – ele respondeu, e saiu andando sem mais nem menos, em direção a sala do diretor.

- Idiota – falei, e Harry colocou a mão sobre meu ombro.

- Esquece ele, Lou, uma hora ele vai perceber que não terá como fugir – ele falou, e eu assenti, com um sorriso de canto, e ele sorriu para mim, mostrando suas covinhas (que eu adorava, por sinal).

- Então, o que fazemos agora? – perguntei, e ele deu de ombros, levantando e indo até a janela.

- Vamos esperar até a próxima aula – ele respondeu, me chamando para andar pela escola, até a sala em que teríamos aula.

POV Niall

Típico do Josh. Eu ainda não entendia como ele conseguia explodir tudo sempre. Liam olhou desaprovador para ele, em quanto ria da explosão. Na hora em que o béquer explodiu, todos se abaixaram, inclusive ele, mas foi o primeiro a levantar. Zayn apareceu abaixado ao nosso lado, assustado.

- Que susto – Liam falou, e nós rimos.

- Quase que aquela gosma acerta meu cabelo – Zayn falou, checando o cabelo no reflexo dos óculos de proteção de Liam.

- Ei, eu não quero ficar olhando pra sua cara, não – Liam falou, tirando os óculos e entregando para Zayn.

- Nossa, como você é chato – ele falou. – Até parece que não gosta de ficar me olhando tão de perto – ele riu, e Liam revirou os olhos. Por mais estranho que fosse, eu me senti incomodado com os dois tão próximos um do outro.

- Você vai mesmo sair com a amiga da Drew? – perguntei, e ele arregalou os olhos.

- É verdade! – ele falou, pegando o celular. – Niall, você não quer ir no meu lugar? – ele perguntou, e eu engoli um seco. Liam me olhou e assentiu, afinal, ele era o único que sabia a verdade sobre mim.

- Por que você não vai mais? – perguntei, e Liam o fitou, curioso.

- Eu chamei a Kim pra sair hoje – ele respondeu. – Ela apareceu e eu convidei, e é a Kim! Não vou desmarcar.

- Ok – falei. – Eu vou no seu lugar – ele começou a digitar no celular, e logo uma mensagem chegou.

- Harry falou que tudo bem – Zayn comentou, e se levantou quando o professor agora mandava Josh para a diretoria, e perguntou onde estava seu parceiro. Eu olhei para Liam, nervoso.

- Tudo bem, NiNi – ele falou, me chamando pelo meu apelido de infância. – É só uma garota, elas não mordem.

- Assim espero – falei.

POV Harry

A aula tinha acabado há pouco, e como de costume, eu teria que procurar Zayn para ir para casa. É, nós morávamos juntos. Não, nada tinha acontecido. E só eu percebi que Louis pareceu estar incomodado quando me perguntou? Por que estaria, afinal? E quando ele quase continuou andando quando Drew apareceu? Definitivamente, ele estava estranho e eu não entendia nada.

- Zayn! – chamei-o, quando passava por mim e Louis.

- Ah, e aí Harry – ele falou, sorrindo. Impressão minha ou Louis fechou a cara naquele mesmo minuto? – Vamos?

- Claro – falei, e olhei para Louis. – Então a gente se vê amanhã.

- É – foi a única coisa que respondeu, depois passou pela porta principal e sumiu numa multidão de alunos que conversava e ria na entrada. Nós andamos até o carro, e fomos o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Quando chegamos no apartamento, ele foi direto até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e começou a beber.

- Você não cansa de beber não? – perguntei, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Não enche, Hazza, tive um dia cheio – ele ligou a televisão em um canal onde só passavam seriados americanos, e se sentou no sofá.

- Posso saber por que você desistiu do encontro hoje à noite? – perguntei, e ele deu de ombros.

- Eu vou sair com a Kim – ele respondeu, e eu dei de ombros.

- Logo hoje?

- Hazza, você vai estar com o Josh e o Niall, não vai dar nada errado – ele falou, e eu suspirei.

- Se você diz – e eu fui para o meu quarto. Me joguei na cama, e acabei pegando no sono instantaneamente.

POV Josh

Já eram mais de seis da tarde. Harry me avisara que o encontro era as sete, e que era para eu buscar Niall e ele para irmos ao cinema esperar as garotas. Finalmente, meu carro, depois que eu bati uma semana antes das aulas começarem, estava inteiro novamente.

- Niall, para de comer e entra logo – falei, quando parei bem em frente à casa do mesmo, que estava sentado na calçada comendo um pacote de salgadinho.

- Ok, ok – ele suspirou, jogando o pacote na lata de lixo e entrando no carro. – Vamos buscar o Harry?

- Vamos sim – respondi. – Eu liguei lá, e Zayn atendeu, falando que Harry estava dormindo, mas ia acordá-lo.

Assim que chegamos, o porteiro nos reconheceu e nos deixou entrar. Zayn morava no décimo andar de um prédio de onze andares, e o elevador era bem lerdo. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que:

- Estou com fome – Niall falou. Ele era um poço sem fundo, só comia o tempo todo. Estávamos passando pelo quinto andar, e eu suspirei sem responder nada, sabendo que ele ia reclamar de fome até chegarmos ao décimo andar.

Quando o elevador finalmente chegou, Niall saiu correndo e apertou a campainha do apartamento algumas vezes, até que Zayn finalmente abriu a porta, vermelho.

- Ah, entrem – ele falou, e se virou rapidamente, se sentando no sofá. Niall correu para a cozinha e começou a comer alguma coisa que encontrou, talvez outro pacote de salgadinhos.

- Nossa Zayn, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, sentando ao seu lado. Ele estava todo arrumado, preparado para sair.

- Nada – ele respondeu, depois continuou em silêncio.

- Se você não vai, por que está todo arrumado?

- Ele vai sair com a Kim – Niall respondeu, sentando no braço do sofá, e Zayn assentiu. – Onde está o Harry?

- Ele está tomando banho, mas ele não demora – respondeu, nervoso. Confesso que fiquei perdido, nunca o vira daquele jeito.

POV Zayn

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho, quando Josh ligou querendo falar com Harry, e eu falei que o acordava para ir ao tal encontro com a Drew. Eu terminava de me arrumar, quando eu escutei um grito no quarto de Harry, e algo a mais como "se segura!", mas eu não entendi.

Fui até o quarto ao lado, e encontrei Harry sentado na cama, com as mãos na cabeça, um tanto nervoso. Ele me fitou, mas depois voltou na mesma posição, e eu andei até ele, me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, e ele balançou a cabeça. – Vai, Hazza, pode me falar.

- Eu... eu tive um pesadelo... – ele hesitava para responder. – Era o dia do acidente... – ele terminou de falar, e eu o fitei. Sabia do que estava falando. Do acidente que nos levara para o hospital e que nos apagou uma parte do passado de nossas memórias.

- Isso foi há mais de cinco anos, Hazza, está tudo bem agora – eu falei, e vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Pensar naquilo me deixava confuso, ninguém se lembrava do acidente, e aparentemente ele se lembrou durante o pesadelo. – Você quer me falar o que aconteceu? – perguntei, e ele hesitou. Parecia sentir medo, então eu fiz o que achei melhor: eu o abracei.

- Eu... eu... não sei – ele respondeu. – Estávamos em um ônibus, ou uma van, e ela virou. Louis tentou segurar minha mão quando a van virou, mas não conseguiu e eu caí.

- Não se preocupe mais com isso – falei, tentando acalmá-lo. Eu lembrei de uma fração de segundo daquele dia, na qual eu ria, mas não foi tanto quanto ele pareceu ter se lembrado.

- Você acha que mais alguém se lembra? – ele perguntou, agora me fitando. Nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, e eu engoli um seco.

- Acho que você é o único, a não ser que o Louis se lembre – respondi. Ficamos alguns segundos nos fitando, quando começamos a nos aproximar cada vez mais. Quando me dei conta, eu e Harry estávamos nos beijando. Era um beijo cheio de desejo, que eu não podia mentir que estava gostando, até que a campainha tocou e nós nos separamos.

- E-eu vou tomar banho – ele falou, correndo até o banheiro e se trancando lá dentro. Eu sentia meu rosto esquentando, mas não podia deixar isso atrapalhar. Corri até a porta e a abri, vendo Josh e Niall parados ali. Niall entrou e foi direto para a cozinha, e Josh me seguiu, se sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

- Onde está o Harry? – Niall perguntou, finalmente, algo que não era sobre mim, como Josh fizera.

- Ele está tomando banho, mas não demora – respondi, e percebi Josh me encarando. Niall deu de ombros e continuou comendo o pacote de salgadinhos que encontrara na cozinha.


	9. Why they're doing this?

Chapter Nine

POV Harry

Saí do banho ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Caramba, eu beijei Zayn! E ele me beijou também! Subitamente me veio à cabeça a lembrança que tive mais cedo, de Louis e Zayn dormindo encostados em mim. É quase como se aquela lembrança tivesse vindo de propósito para eu me lembrar de Louis. Assim que terminei de me trocar, saí do meu quarto, e Zayn já não estava em casa, apenas Josh e Niall.

- Hã, boa noite – falei, adentrando na sala.

- Harry, finalmente! – Josh falou. – Que demora!

- Não liga pra ele, Harry, ele é muito impaciente – Niall comentou.

- Eu percebi – respondi, fitando Josh. – Melhor irmos, não é legal deixar garotas esperando no primeiro encontro – falei, e nós saímos do apartamento, indo em direção ao velho/novo carro de Josh.

Chegamos com cinco minutos de atraso ao cinema, e de longe avistei Drew com duas amigas. Uma delas tinha cabelos azuis com roxo, e estava de short jeans, tênis preto e camiseta branca. Outra tinha o cabelo negro com mechas loiras e algumas verdes, de calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa colorida, escondida sob uma jaqueta de couro. Drew, em minha opinião, era a mais bonita de todas. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam soltos, e ela usava um short rosa, com uma blusa branca e tênis azuis. Sim, ela parecia chamativa, mas não tanto quanto a garota de cabelos coloridos.

- Harry – ela sorriu ao me ver. – Essas são Cindy – ela nos apresentou a garota de cabelos coloridos -, e essa é Emily – essa já não parecia tão animada com tudo, mas sorriu para nós. – Cindy, vai com o Niall – Drew empurrou-a para cima de Niall que a segurou antes que caísse.

- Ah, obrigada – ela agradeceu, e Niall apenas sorriu para ela. Na verdade, ele parecia incomodado o suficiente para deixar que ela caísse e sair correndo.

- Vem Harry, vamos entrar para assistir o filme – Drew me puxou sem mais nem menos, e nem me deixou ver o nome do filme. – Desculpa ter armado esse encontro, as meninas precisam sair com alguém pelo menos uma vez na vida, se é que me entende – ela piscou para mim, e eu assenti.

- Acho que isso vai ser bom para os dois também – falei, pegando pipoca e dois refrigerantes, e nós entramos na sessão.

POV Niall

Então Harry e Drew sumiram atrás da porta e nos deixaram ali. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Cindy sorriu para mim, mas parecia estar tão desconfortável quanto eu. Josh conversou com Emily, e logo os dois entraram no cinema também. Logo comecei a sentir fome.

- Niall, você quer ir comer alguma coisa em algum lugar? – Cindy me perguntou, e eu hesitei.

- Eu... aceito – respondi, e ela assentiu.

- Conheço um bom lugar que tem um lanche ótimo, que tal? – eu assenti, e ela fez sinal para que eu a seguisse, então saiu andando. Nós caminhamos até uma lanchonete do outro lado da rua, que não estava muito cheia, e entramos.

Nós sentamos em uma mesa no canto do estabelecimento, e eu observei o lugar. Parecia uma lanchonete que vemos nos filmes dos anos 70/80. Uma moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa com um avental azul amarrado na cintura veio nos atender poucos minutos depois.

- Fala, Cindy, o que vai ser hoje – ela falou, sem olhar para nós, até que ela me viu. – Ah, você não falou que tinha um amigo tão bonitinho.

- Coisa da Drew – Cindy respondeu, rindo.

- Pra variar... – a garçonete deu uma risada baixa. – Então, o que vão querer?

- Se incomoda se eu escolher? – Cindy me perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça. – Dois especiais com refrigerante grande, e batatas também – eu nunca tinha visto uma garota pedir algo assim. A garçonete saiu andando, e eu me virei para ela.

- Você a conhece? – perguntei, e ela deu de ombros.

- Ela é minha prima, essa lanchonete é dos meus tios – ela respondeu. – Eu passo o dia aqui, nessa mesa, lendo e tomando milkshake.

- Por que não quis assistir o filme?

- Sinceramente, a Drew e eu não temos nada em comum quando se trata de gênero de filmes. Harry e Josh estão agora trancados assistindo um filme de romance super meloso – ela riu, e eu também. Parece que a noite não seria tão ruim assim.

POV Zayn

Logo depois que Josh e Niall chegaram, eu saí para buscar Kim. Pelo que eu entendi, Harry iria encontrar Drew e dois iriam ao cinema, e tinha quase certeza de onde era. Kim entrou sorrindo no meu carro, ela estava, hum, fabulosa. Usava calça jeans branca, com um sapato de salto vermelho e uma blusinha solta no corpo com a bandeira do Reino Unido.

- Olá Zayn – ela falou, e eu sorri. – Parece melhor do que estava hoje no colégio.

- É, eu estou me sentindo um pouco melhor – confesso que depois do beijo e de sair de casa, nunca me senti tão bem.

- Bom, e aonde vamos? – ela perguntou, e eu dei de ombros.

- Ao cinema – falei, e ela assentiu. Meu celular tocou, eu pedi licença, e atendi. – Fala Liam.

- _Zayn, você já está com a Kim?_ – ele me perguntou.

- Já, por quê?

- _Ah, deixa então. Eu tentei ligar para o Josh, mas ele deve estar no cinema já, é que eu..._ – ele parou de falar. – _Deixa pra lá, depois eu converso com você._

- Liam? – chamei. – Você sabe que filme eles foram assistir?

- _Você também com essa pergunta? É um filme de romance que estreou semana passada_ – ele respondeu.

- Quem mais perguntou?

- _O... Louis! É isso, vou ligar pra ele. Até mais_ – e desligou o telefone. Fiquei confuso por algum momento, e guardei o celular. O silêncio continuou no carro até que chegamos ao cinema.

- Só para avisar, o filme começou faz 15 minutos – a moça na bilheteria falou, e eu assenti. Eu e Kim entramos na sala escura do cinema, e sentamos em um lugar mais distante da tela.

POV Louis

- Els, que tal irmos ao cinema? – perguntei, assim que ela chegou ao meu apartamento.

- Cinema, Lou-Lou? – ela perguntou, mas depois sorriu. – Claro, que nem no dia em que começamos a namorar – ela falou, e eu assenti, pegando a chave do carro.

Eu liguei para Liam alguns minutos antes de Eleanor chegar, e ele me dissera que Harry, Niall e Josh tinham ido com Drew e as amigas assistir um filme meloso de romance que tinha sido lançado há pouco tempo. Sempre me perguntei como Liam tem resposta para tudo, mesmo não estando incluído no meio do assunto.

- E que filme vamos assistir? – Eleanor me perguntou, quando estávamos no meio do caminho.

- Um filme que lançaram semana passada – respondi, e ela me olhou como se me estranhasse.

- De romance? Mas você nunca gostou de assistir romance – ela falou, e eu dei de ombros.

- Você sempre quis assistir e eu sempre assistia relutante, agora que eu decidi te levar pra assistir um filme meloso de romance você não quer? – perguntei, e meu celular tocou.

- Claro que eu quero! – ela falou, antes que eu atendesse o celular.

- _Louis?_ – Liam perguntou.

- Que foi, Liam? – eu perguntei, talvez soando um pouco grosseiro.

- _Você pode me dar uma carona para perto do cinema em que os meninos estão?_ – ele perguntou, e eu me perguntei o que ele ia fazer sozinho por lá, mas dei de ombros.

- Claro, já passo aí – falei, e imaginei que ele tivesse sorrido. – Mas por que não pediu para o Zayn, sei lá?

- _Ele_ _falou que estava quase no cinema com a Kim, então não quis incomodar fazendo-o vir até aqui _– ele respondeu, e eu freei o carro no sinal vermelho.

- O Zayn foi ao cinema em que o Harry está?

- _Foi..._ – Liam respondeu, lentamente, como se não parecesse certo responder.

- Estou quase aí – falei, e desliguei o celular. Eu sei que Zayn decidiu de última hora ir no cinema com a Kim, mas eu sentia que tinha algo mais na história. Seja o que for, eu não vou me colocar de fora.


End file.
